Two factors that contribute to cardiovascular disease in Hispanic women are the prevalence of overweight and obesity and a lack of physical activity. The few community-based interventions designed to promote physical activity among Hispanic women have shown varying effectiveness. We propose a pilot project to develop and evaluate the efficacy of a theory-based social support intervention program, "Mujeres en Accion: Walking in Hispanic Women," grounded in prior research with ethnically diverse women to promote the initiation and maintenance of regular physical activity among Hispanic women. The specific aims are to: 1. Examine the feasibility of the Mujeres en Accion by participant attrition, acceptability, and attendance at Mujeres en Accion sessions; 2. Explore the impact of the Mujeres en Accion on theoretical mediating variable of perceived social support, and 3. Determine the effect size of changes in Mujeres en Accion participants at 6 and 12 months in behavioral outcomes of PA, and BMI, body composition, and body fat distribution. The intervention program is based on literature and prior research. Key components of the Mujeres en Accion intervention include (a) social network support including a community-based, group intervention format led by trained Promotoras, (b) emotional support, (c) instrumental support, (d) informational support, and (e) appraisal support. Eighty-eight Hispanic women will be recruited from USPHS Community Health Centers, and will be randomly assigned to treatment (walking intervention) or control group. The participants will be evaluated on social support and neighborhood resources, cardiovascular outcomes of body fat and fat distribution. [unreadable] [unreadable] Factors that contribute to high rates CHD in Hispanic women include overweight and obesity and a lack of physical activity. We propose a pilot project to evaluate the efficacy and feasibility of a theory-driven social support intervention program, "Mujeres en Accion: Walking in Hispanic Women," grounded in prior research with ethnically diverse women, to promote the initiation and maintenance of regular PA, and reduce cardiovascular risk among Hispanic women [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]